The following U.S. Patents are hereby incorporated by reference in entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,339 discloses a sealed bushing assembly adapted to permit a push rod to pass through an adapter isolating a pressurized chamber, formed by attaching a sleeve to said adapter, inserting a bushing, and crimping the end of said sleeve opposite said adapter to restrain said bushing.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,050,958 discloses a rotationally adjustable brake actuator that includes a pressure housing with a circumferential rim, a non-pressure housing having a second circumferential rim, and a diaphragm disposed therebetween, where a retaining ring holds the respective housings against each other such that the first rim abuts the second rim, but where the respective housings are able to be rotated with respect to the other. Further, the retaining ring includes a radially-oriented hole and a stop pin that is inserted into the hole and engages the pressure housing to prevent further rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,297,392 discloses a pneumatic actuator including a housing defining a chamber. A diaphragm is positioned within the chamber. A rod member is attached to the diaphragm and is movable between a first position and a second position. A cam member is attached to the diaphragm and to the rod member. The cam member has a cam surface. A deflection rod has a first end portion and a second end portion, where the first end portion of the deflection rod is attached to the housing. A follower is attached to the second end portion of the deflection rod. The follower engages the cam surface of the cam member so as to time the rod member towards the second position.